The Answer was Both
by JhsGptMS
Summary: Sam & Andy finally talk about "the night"!


I do not own Rookie Blue.

Events take place on the trip to Sudbury.

"Why did Frank send us on this trip,… together?"

"He needed an experienced officer. I am your TO. Where I go, you go. Training." And then the zinger, "I asked him," delivered with that innocent look and knock-um-dead smile.

"Sam, I'm really tired of the game!"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be enjoying running me around in circles. All smiles and teasing, '_I thought it would be fun; like doing a jig saw puzzle; at a fishing cabin._' The next minute you're jumping down my throat about a comment. Then you're berating me for not figuring out something you've had years on the job to learn," fury spend, she stopped.

He responded in that fake, I'm so hurt tone. "Are you saying I'm old, McNally? I've already proved I can keep up with you!" Must be a double meaning in there somewhere.

"That's what I'm talking about; stop with the games." Exasperation anyone?

"Everything isn't a game, McNally." Now he's all serious.

Andy shakes her head thinking, '_If I had any sense I'd just jump out of the cruiser now, high speed and all. Why would I think today was going to be the day that we agreed I was right and he was wrong. You would think I'd learn!"_

"You need to make up your mind." He paused, "A cop is all I ever wanted to be" he imitates her. "I just don't know whether I can do this job or not." Once started he just keeps dredging up the contrasts, "We really need to talk. I'm going to the cabin. What do you know about plumbing? No, I really just want to walk."

"Aah, just wait a minute! I do not jump from one thing to another! "She responded defensively.

"One night stands, running hot and cold all the time; make up your mind!" There it was, she thought. Same argument, different day.

"I told you I was sorry. It was a mistake!" Her response was way too loud, almost out of control. He knew how to get under her skin.

He came back at her, not out of control, not loud, not fast. She was rattled. He took advantage. He almost drawled. That soft seductive tone that tingles up you back and makes your do-dah twitch. "Was it a mistake? Really? Andy?" Tiniest of pauses, "The starting or the stopping? Honestly. Which was it?"

A stranger's response, overhearing the argument, would probably have been,"Get a room, already!" That was the immediate solution. The stuff school girl dreams are made of. Sam and Andy tangled in the sheets, desires momentarily satisfied, everybody lives happily ever after.

The tangled sheets, or almost tangled sheets had gotten her in this mess. She had to have been out of her mind when she thought a little hot and heavy with Sam Swarek would be a solution to "I've had a miserable day and I just want the pain to go away." Was she nuts?

Some questions don't require an answer. She knew the answer to her question and wasn't really ready to face the answer to his. Solution, you just turn in your seat and stare out the window. On the road less than 30 minutes, not even out of the city yet, this was going to be a very long day. Somebody should have probably brought a book.

How long she had sat staring out the window, not really seeing anything, she did not know. What she did finally admit to herself was the answer to his question. It had been a mistake to go to his place that night. No doubt.

But once she was there and kissed him and he kissed her back and she was able to run her fingers over his skin and in his hair and feel the strength of his body and lose herself completely to the essence that was Sam Swarek , she hadn't known immediately where she was when the lights came back on. Time to admit, total immersion in his Language of Love Making Class was a heady experience. Bigger than the mistake of starting, was the mistake of stopping before the end of class bell rang.

Honesty, although a noble concept, was not always the wisest choice but it was more defensible than a half truth. She turned back to him and stated what had finally become obvious to her.

"Both."

He had been lost in thoughts of his own and although he was aware she had spoken to him, what she had said didn't register. His brow furrowed as he glanced toward her, "What?"

"I said, both."

"Both what, McNally?" he sounded tired. Whether he was tired of the trip, tired of her or just tired from lack of sleep, the tone almost stopped her in her tracks. Maybe he was no longer interested in her answer. He was hard to read and she just wanted some resolution. Something, anything, that would be a relief from this misery of being wrong all the time.

"You asked if my mistake was starting or stopping."

"And what was your answer?"

"My answer was** both**. As bad an idea as it was to come to your place that night, leaving was a cruel trick I played on myself. I have had to put up with your ill temper for weeks since. I've been paying the price for the full show and I left before the introduction even got a good start. I have apologized for taking advantage of you. Now can you, please, let it rest?" What started as a simple statement of fact worked itself into a near rant and concluded with a plea.

He said absolutely nothing in response. She stared at him in disbelief. _After all these weeks of snide remarks, innuendo or just plain ignoring me, I tell the truth and he has nothing to say_. She was getting primed to give him a piece of her mind when she heard what sounded like the beginning of a growl but grew into full blown adult male laughter. The kind of laughter that you can't stop, you can't draw a good breath because of and your eyes fill with tears but you aren't crying.

Sam's laughter was that infectious kind of laughter that makes you laugh even if you have no clue where the humor lies. Andy was not amused. She did not know what Sam found so funny but she knew it had to do with her. The oaf was laughing at her and she was not amused.

When he could finally draw a full breath and was through wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt he turned to see the drop dead look on her face but wasn't able to hold his tongue.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" from humor to disbelief in a flash.

"What?" Sam was usually very sane and she couldn't figure out just what had happened to him but she knew something had. Where had that question come from?

"How old are you, McNally?

"I'm twenty-six. Why?"

"And you started making-up with boys when you were thirteen?"

"Around there."

"I don't think we need to go into the virginity thing…but you still have no clue do you?" If he kept on with the questions Andy was going to start checking to see if there was a one way mirror near-by and if they had been magically transported to an interrogation room.

She answered defensively, "I know about sex!"

"I am sure you do, but I don't think you know much about seduction. You're alone with a man who often seeks out your company. The two of you are on a trip to a town where you have no friends or family and you start bombing him with how you played a cruel trick on yourself by not having sex with him when you were in his bed and had the opportunity. You don't think that's suggestive. You don't think that admission is going to bring all those memories vividly back to him? Really?"

"You kept badgering me about that night. I was just telling the truth." she sighed.

"See, it's that innocent honesty that I love about you. But really Andy, give a guy a break. I have to give my driving some attention." _On damn, tell me I didn't just say what I said. Where did that come from? Maybe I have her agitated enough so she won't really notice. Yeah Swarek, fat chance of that! _ Probably time for a diversionary tactic.

"You hungry?"


End file.
